I Should Go
by DancerInTheDark101
Summary: Ben's thoughts as he walks away from the Second Massachusetts at the end of Molon Labe.


Another Molon Labe tag! This idea came randomly to me when I was actually reading up about the V8 Supercars race I'm going to tomorrow… LOL. It's fairly short, but I think that adds to the impact. I recommend that you listen to the song mentioned below in the disclaimer whilst reading this! It's the song I listened to on repeat while writing it and I feel it fits the tone quite well.

I am also working on the fourth chapter of We All Bleed the Same Way, so look out for that in a few days!

Enough from me. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: _Falling Skies_ and all things affiliated belong to Robert Rodat and TNT. I also have no ownership of the song _I Should Go_ by Levi Kreis

* * *

**I SHOULD GO**

_**DancerInTheDark101**_

* * *

_Ben's thoughts as he walks away from the Second Massachusetts at the end of Molon Labe._

* * *

I never looked back as I walked away. I held my head high and continued in the opposite direction of my family, knowing that my Dad was still watching as I left. My backpack was slung over one shoulder, heavy with clothes, food and water, and plenty of ammunition to keep me alive until I could acquire more. The Heckler and Koch G36K assault rifle was hanging off the same shoulder, the strap crossing my chest in such a way that it would make it easy for me to grab if I landed myself in an unfortunate situation.

It hadn't really been a hard decision to leave. I'd put so many people in danger just by being with the Second Mass. And after the mess with Karen… I didn't want anything like that to happen ever again. Two good people were dead because I messed up.

Finding my Dad in front of me had been a blow. I think I'd managed to keep my emotions hidden, but there was no way for sure to know. I'd planned on leaving without anyone knowing, but Dad had always had this uncanny ability to know when one of us was in trouble or doing something we really shouldn't have.

He didn't want me to go. I could understand that. He'd already lost me once, then got me back and now he was losing me again. I didn't know how I'd managed to convince him to let me go, but I'd seen the look in his eyes as I turned away.

But I had to go. I had to find out if what the words the Overlord had unwittingly slipped into my head were true. I had to find others like me, kids who were stuck in between two worlds, not knowing what was happening to them – wanting to know, but scared to find out. I had to spread the word of the Rebellion; try to figure out how to proceed and even maybe look for Red Eye.

I didn't say goodbye to my brothers. Hal would have never let me go otherwise. Matt would have cried. As much as he says he's growing up, he's still an innocent little kid; my little brother. And if leaving was the only way to protect him, then that's all there was too it.

The Skitters wouldn't stop coming after me. They knew that I had been in contact with Red Eye. They knew that I knew about the Rebellion and they were scared. It would turn out to be another Fitchburg… so many people had died in that battle. Good people who didn't deserve it.

I could hear Captain Weaver calling out, saying that they were moving on; towards Charleston. Hearing the vehicles start up, I found myself jerking to a halt. There was a part of me that wanted to run back and be back in the safety of my father's arms; back with my family. I took in a deep, shuddering breath, trying to get my emotions under control. I closed my eyes, feeling as a burst of sunlight peered from between the heavy grey clouds and doused me with warmth.

The warmth of the sun soothed me in a way I'd never experience before. It gave me strength; resolve to continue on. I would see my family again. I hoped.

Even though I'd promised Dad that I'd see him again, both he and I knew that it might not end up that way. What I was embarking on was going to be a long and arduous journey; one wrought with danger and death. I was going to try my hardest to fulfil my promise, but there was no knowing how long it would take me. It could be weeks, months or even years.

The cars behind me started to pull away. This was it. Once the sounds of the engines roaring disappeared, I was on my own and there was no turning back. Rounding the corner, I leaned against a large rock on the side of the road. Tilting my head upwards I stared into the sun and waited; waited for the Second Massachusetts to carry forward to what I hoped was their salvation.

After an eternity, the loud roar of the engines had dropped into a dull thrum.

There was no turning back now.

It was only then that I turned and looked back to where the convoy had been stationed. It was deserted, not a soul in sight. My family was gone; heading towards a place that could bring hope back into their lives.

I was alone.

And it was only then that I let myself cry – a single tear dropping from my eye and rolling down my cheek.

_I should go_

_Before my will gets any weaker_

_And my eyes begin to linger_

_Longer than they should_

_I should go_

_Before I lose my sense of reason_

_And this hour holds more meaning_

_Than it ever could_

_I should go…_

-I Should Go – Levi Kreis-

* * *

I can't help writing about that episode... I just love it so much! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't normally write from 1st person POV, but I thought I'd give it a try; hopefully it worked!

PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to know what you guys thought :)

-DancerInTheDark101-


End file.
